1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shoe with heel and, more particularly, to a shoe with detachable heel structure suitable for readily replacing a worn or damaged heel by a new one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In walking while wearing shoes, the heel of a shoe naturally comes into contact with the ground ahead of the front part of the shoe sole. In order to provide a person in walking with pleasure in consideration of the above feature in walking, heels are fixed to the rear sections of the outer soles of the shoes using bonding agent, nails or the like. The heels are typically made of synthetic resin such as polyurethane for promoting the pleasure in walking. The heels of shoes are thus worn ahead of the other sections of the shoes, so that the heels may be replaced twice or three times as long as a pair of shoes are used. Furthermore, the heels may be damaged by strong impact often applied thereto during walking. In this case, the shoe wearer can not help enduring considerable inconvenience in walking before the shoes with the damaged heels are repaired by a repair shop.